Till The End of the Line, Cap
by ohtoajohnlock
Summary: Steve and Bucky are in college together, and once S.H.I.E.L.D have hold of them Steve's life is about to change. Whilst an agent, having a relationship with Bucky becomes difficult for Steve to manage and, through no fault of his own, Steve is forced to choose between whom to trust and whom to love.
1. Start of the Line

**Hello everyone, here is my first ever Marvel fanfic for you to read! I have so many ideas for this and it is very tricky to write so in the next chapter I'm hoping to have it in someone's perspective. Thanks for reading and make sure to follow/favourite/review so that I know it's worth writing! **

* * *

_Time is too slow for those who wait, _

_too swift for those who fear, _

_too long for those who grieve, _

_too short for those who rejoice, _

_but for those who love, _

_t__ime is eternity._

* * *

It was Steve's first day at college and he was not looking forward to it one bit, his stomach felt queasy and his lips were dry and cracked from biting them through the night. He had been stressing over what to wear and what his lessons would be like, but the thing that had worried him the most was: what sort of people would he meet. Steve wasn't a social person and he rarely went out with people if it meant a big crowd and would much rather stay at home and play video games so the thought of college and new people frightened Steve far too much for his liking and he wished his first day would just be over and done with and have a group of mates he could be happy with and have a laugh and that would be fine.

He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a grey baseball tee and a Knicks jacket. He wasn't interested in sport but he thought if he wore the gear guys might notice him more. His hair was jelled into a messy quiff with random bits sticking out from the sides, which he spent all morning perfecting, and his blonde spikes made him a little more confident in looking cool on his first day. As he walked up to the big grey stone of a building, that looked more like a prison than a college, a massive sign at the front door read '_AGENTS FOR S.H.I.E.L.D NEEDED. IF YOU'RE INTERESTED: SPEAK TO THE HEAD.'_ Steve had no idea what S.H.I.E.L.D was but he knew he would probably find out in an assembly or something or one of the other students would end up bragging about it.

When he got inside the actual building he saw another sign reading '_NEW STUDENTS THAT WAY' _with an arrow pointing out another door to his left and then another row of arrows pointing him to the direction of big blue door. He got into the door and was faced with one final arrow which read '_ASSEMBLY ROOM THROUGH THERE' _which he followed and entered a massive, wooden chair populated assembly hall, packed full of students, he sighed as he didn't recognise anyone from High School so sat down near the front, on his own and waiting for the welcome presentation to begin. It occurred to him that no teacher was around and he felt like this was purposely done so that people could get to know the place and therefore get to know one another. He did not find this helpful and would rather a teacher talk him through what would happen or assign them into forms or something so that he could then be with a group of people and be more confident to talk to them.

Steve flipped his phone out and saw his mum had texted him saying _'Goodluck honey! You'll be the most popular guy in college just you wait! Lots of mummy cuddles xxxxxxx'_ Steve sighed at his mother's text speech and prayed no one could see it from behind because 'mummy cuddles' wasn't something he wanted people to call him or use against him or whatever. He put his phone away and looked up to see a girl with ginger hair down to her stomach and big blue eyes smiling down at him. He smiled in return but was also kind of freaked out by her staring so creepily at him, even so he indicated the seat next to him and she happily sat down. She was wearing dark green skinny jeans and a black shirt with a big gun on the front and the words '_DON'T TOUCH THIS.' _Steve found this peculiar but didn't question it, instead he introduced himself saying "Steve Rogers, nice to meet you" and she returned saying "Natasha Romanoff, you'll see." Again, Steve was puzzled by her but let her be and sat in silence as more students arrived into the hall.

Another student with dark wavy hair began to approach them, he wore a black skinny jeans and a blue shirt with the letters S.H. .D. on it and Steve reverted back to the sign at the door and thought this guy was either really eager or was just already part of the club. He came up to Steve and was quite tall and grinned at both of them and said "hello beautiful…" to Natasha "how are we doing today? I'm Bucky, Bucky Barnes and you are?"

Natasha stood up and made a point to make her boobs pop out more by putting her front forward and putting her hand out for Bucky to shake "Natasha Ramanoff, now don't expect anything from me. It's him you want."

Bucky looked at Steve then, one eyebrow up, Steve could see the colour green and gold circling his eyes quite magically and Bucky said "oh, but he has no boobs" he grinned again and Steve felt a pang of jealousy as Bucky then reached over to Natasha and touched her chin. Natasha flipped it away and Bucky pouted while keeping his eyes on Steve.

Natasha said "you know, you're not hiding your gay very well Bucky"

Steve went still then, what did Natasha have a gaydar or something… did she know he was…?

"Damn it Tash, you're such a spoil sport. I'm just playing around…" he playfully pushed her and she giggled "… just because I'm into guys doesn't mean girls can't turn me on. Well, they can't but whatever. Man how rude I haven't even said hello to this pretty thing, Bucky Barnes at your service"

Steve gulped and got up, bringing his hand out trying not to shake "my, my you are not just pretty" Bucky looked him up and down while shaking his hand and Steve said, confidently "Steve Rogers, good to meet you."

Natasha was smiling, proud of herself that she had got us to interact. Bucky was still looking Steve up and down with a little smirk at the corner of his mouth and sat in the seat that was originally Natasha's. Steve pretended he didn't notice when Bucky decided to place his hand up his leg in a stroking motion while Natasha was wittering on about Bucky's shirt. Steve felt the energy from Bucky's hand move to his leg and the warmth of Bucky's fingers made Steve burn up. As he tried to control his breathing, Bucky laughed out loud at something Natasha had said and Bucky's hand became tense on Steve's leg which made Steve breathe even more heavily as he tried to calm himself down from the feelings he was experiencing through this one movement from Bucky. It was orgasmic.

"Tash, S.H.I.E.L.D are recruiting here, calm down I saw the sign so just speak to the Head but I'm warning you it isn't easy and I only got on through my dad." Bucky was explaining to Natasha, who wouldn't stop going on about S.H.I.E.L.D. Who was S.H.I.E.L.D? Why was Natasha so obsessed with joining them?

"Ugh, but I really want to join and I don't care if it's tricky I can do it Bucks I can be an agent for sure, it's in my blood." Natasha patted her heart with her fist as though she was saluting to something and this made Bucky crack up once more.

Whilst still controlling himself from laughing, Bucky said "Doesn't matter if it's in your blood Tash, you still need to prove yourself – and Tash…" His face became serious then "…don't ever call me Bucks again because otherwise I'm taking pretty boy and you will need to find your own mates."

Steve smirked to himself as Bucky and Natasha bickered and he suddenly felt calm with who he'd gotten to know and was looking forward to spending more time with these two for sure, especially Bucky.

As the assembly began Bucky slowly whistled as a tall man with brown messy hair and wearing a tight suit walked up to the speaker to introduce the first slide "now that, pretty boy, is what I like to call a tall glass of bisexual and it's going to make two well planned out years of seducing him to get in that guys pants – as well as yours of course, but also his."

Steve giggled and appreciated the new Head Teacher, maybe not as much as Bucky but he could see the attraction. Bucky kept whispering ways he could seduce this guy and bring out his gay so that Bucky could, "make his way downtown" and Natasha slapped him to shut up because she was interested in what the Head was saying, or what Bucky said "she's just jealous, she knows I could get in his pants before her" and then Natasha hit him again and both Steve and Bucky cracked up.

Steve nudged Bucky and moved his head toward another guy, all muscle in gym gear with hair gelled into some form of sexy bird nest and Bucky's eyes widened as he said "we're gonna get on well, pretty boy… sorry, Steve. I'll call you Steve from now on and we should meet up at lunch and stuff because I'm gonna miss your butt." Bucky smiled like a puppy at Steve and Steve nodded and said "sure, Bucky that would be nice." Bucky mocked him in a posh accent and laughed and said "dude, you're adorable." They both laughed again and Bucky took Steve's hand in his and said "perfect fit, right?"

Steve nodded gobsmacked and said "right" and Bucky squeezed his hand harder and a male voice from the middle row yelled "OY GAY BOYS, PACK IT IN WILL YOU I'M GONNA CHUCK" then a thud occurred and another guy yelled "IT'S OK GUYS HE'S DOWN, KEEP BEING GAY NOONE CARES."

Natasha cracked up and yelled "WOO FOR THE GAY GUYS" and everyone yelled "AYY" and Steve blushed while Bucky cheered them on because he'd never seen people so normal be so ok with gay people and Bucky whispered "come on Steve, let's show bisexual what we have" and winked while bringing Steve to his feet. Bucky held onto Steve's hand and looked him in the eye and smirked at him and Steve waited for what was coming and Bucky nodded and then took Steve's face and kissed him hard on the lips licking the rim of his lower lip and giggled slightly as Steve licked Bucky's lip and then they settled into a motion that seemed to have come from birth and Steve forgot where they were and then heard the sound of the crowd cheering them on finally shut off as the Head in tight pants yelled "WILL YOU PACK IT IN, I HAVEN'T FINISHED! CALM DOWN!"

Bucky let go and did a sideways smirk at Steve while they both sat down he whispered "reckon he's jealous?"

"Definitely" Steve replied and Bucky giggled his musical giggle, still holding onto Steve's hand and then whispered "man, Ste, you seriously got me going there that kiss was awesome!"

Steve replied "you weren't so bad yourself" winking at him Bucky smiled cheekily and said "cheers mate" and then moved closer so Bucky was almost touching faces with Steve and he smiled to himself since he finally felt comfortable with someone and brought himself to enjoy the boring hot bisexual as he introduced them to various teachers because Steve was with Bucky and he wasn't going to let him go far.

* * *

_Thankyou so much for reading! Please make sure you let me know what you think and follow to find out what to happen next. Bye for now :)_


	2. SHIELD

**Here's the next chapter - it is lengthy and I know it isn't very exciting but I promise it's going to get better soon! I'm just playing around a bit and I hope it makes sense and you enjoy it all the same. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

It was the next day and Steve was up before his alarm had even given its first bell. He'd never been so excited for anything educational in all his life and it felt peculiar so to take his mind off things he went to make himself a big breakfast since he had plenty of time to do so. It was currently 6:15am in the morning and Steve yawned as he turned the cooker on; his dad had already left for work leaving him to make a cup of tea for his mother when she decided to come down at around 7 to see him off. Steve didn't understand the need for this, but even so he let her do it because it made her happy and that's all that mattered. He knows she would most probably worry about him if she slept in and let him go to college on his own; even though he was almost an adult he was still her "little Steveweevy" and Steve just had to cope with it.

As he placed some whisked eggs into a hot pan he thought about Bucky and tried to imagine what sort of clothes he would wear today and whether he would see him in a lesson or at lunch, he hoped that Bucky hadn't already forgotten him and found someone else, thinking of this made his heart give out a pang of worry as he didn't know what sort of guys would also be in the year for Bucky to talk to. The pan began to smoke and he realised that he hadn't kept watch and what was going to be a creamy light scrambled egg on toast is now a dense burnt egg on toast: delicious. Steve chewed his way all he could stomach and heard his mum hurry down stairs, obviously woken by the burnt smell that lingered the air and Steve sighed as he wasn't proving himself as a very good cook to someone who wasn't convinced he was ready to move out.

"Oh Stevey, what is going on why are you making such a mess? Honey this isn't what I call a clean pan. What happened? What time is it? Oh Steve, it isn't even seven yet! Why are you up so early, couldn't you sleep? Did you want some medicine or water or some better breakfast? Have you put the kettle on, oh of course you haven't I'm not meant to be up, well…"

"Mum, mum, calm down I just woke up earlier than usual and couldn't get back to sleep it's no biggy. I'm fine, your kitchens fine and I can clean that pan right up just go back to bed mum you had a long day yesterday and stop stressing about me."

"I can't go back to bed now, I'm woken up by all the shock… oh come here you brave boy" Steve's mum brought him into a heavily claustrophobic hug that a boa constrictor would be proud of and Steve patted his chubby mums back as she did so. He sighed at her unnecessary protective state and just allowed her to keep hold of him that little bit longer before she finally let go and stuck the kettle on. Steve got his stuff together and went back upstairs to get ready and to leave as quickly as he could so he could wait for Bucky at the front of college.

Once he picked out an outfit and got dressed he left the house after shouting goodbye to his sleepy mother back in bed and began his 20 minute walk to college. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and another baseball tee with black sleeves with '_Rogers' _at the back and his bag swung over his shoulder and his hair done a little more messily than yesterday to keep it looking casual with a bit of style.

As he approached the big grey building he noticed Bucky leaning on the wall on his phone, one leg up and Steve admired him as he walked towards him and had a smile already slapped on his face from Bucky's pure presence. Bucky looked up then and gave his big grin that showed off all his pointy white teeth and said "Steve! Been waiting for you buddy, didn't expect you so early but I'm glad you are because it means I don't have to stay here all morning" Bucky winked at him then and put his hand out towards Steve and Steve took it greatly and, as they both walked into the building, Bucky asked how his morning had been.

"Pretty boring I guess, my mum was too fussy and I burnt my eggs but other than that I just wanted to get here and start the day. What about you?" Steve smiled sweetly at Bucky and Bucky was staring in awe at him as though he had never seen someone so amazing in all his life and Steve just giggled because Bucky was so adorable and then he said "Bucky? How was your morning?"

Bucky spluttered then saying "sorry man, yeah my morning was weird I woke up and then I got here as though I teleported but I think it was just me. Have you ever felt like that Ste?"

"Yes I have actually, it's strange" Bucky squeezed his hand and then said, excitedly "oh yeah I spoke to tight suit and he said he would speak to you about joining S.H.I.E.L.D. with me since I thought you would be a perfect guy for the job 'cas you're so fit and all" Bucky winked again and Steve felt his cheeks warm up and he didn't really know what to say apart from "thanks, I'm surprised that's all you did if you know what I mean."

This made Bucky laugh and he said "hell dude I'm not that forward, apart from with you, but bisexuals are harder to seduce so you just gotta take your time and say the right things and soon enough they'll be begging to see your penis in their ass!" Bucky chuckled to himself "besides, I'd rather wait and see how we do before I try it with tight pants because I like you more."

"Well, thanks Bucky that's very polite of you" Steve giggled and Bucky messed up his hair and said "yes it is and for me you have to be pretty darn special to have me hold back on a man like tight pants."

Steve felt himself heat up again and then Bucky bent down a little and pecked him on the cheek then scurried off to greet a female teacher about the amazingness that is Jaffa Cakes and Soda and Steve just watched as he went on about the bubbles in the jam and how the biscuit literally dissolves in your mouth and almost makes a cum consistency which made the teacher have to double glance at him in shock and then Bucky played it off as a joke and she smiled politely and Bucky wandered into her lesson and that was that, Steve was on his own again and wasn't too sure where he was meant to be.

Bucky popped his head round the corner then, all smiles and said "Ste, you coming in? This is your lesson! You're stuck with yours truly all morning isn't that the most amazing thing that could happen to you?" Bucky brought his half smile into his big pointy teethed grin that made Steve melt and Steve nodded in excitement and hurried into the lesson.

Bucky pointed seductively at the seat next to him and Steve sat down clumsily, noticing that Bucky's arm was around the chair and Steve leaned back so that he could just feel Bucky's wrist on his shoulder and relaxed since this made him feel safe and secure and a little bit ready to flirt. Steve had never been any good at flirting but with Bucky he found that since Bucky wanted to flirt with him, Steve felt a little more confident in flirting back.

The female teacher was at her desk and two other students entered the room, Natasha being one of them and she winked at Steve and Bucky and made her way to the seat in front of them joined by a boy with very black hair with nothing done to it and he was wearing big square glasses which Bucky was chuckling at and said "hey lanky, didn't they have a smaller size?"

This made the boy slouch in his chair and mumble something that sounded like "shut up" but Steve couldn't tell. Natasha turned on him then and said "Bucky, don't be horrible. This is Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark the great engineer and you better show him some respect."

"Ooo an engineer, how scary, what's he gonna do? Make me an Engine Guy?" Bucky chuckled to himself again and Steve felt a little sorry for Tony and also a lot of respect since he knew Howard Stark and he was a good man so he felt like Tony would be too.

Tony turned around then and said "he could do exactly that, except I would finish it off and make sure you blast into space at a rate that would crush your skull into a million pieces before you even realise it so I would shut it if I were you."

"Dude, I'm sorry I was only kidding Jeez I have a lot of respect for your dad; he helped my dad out with getting into S.H.I.E.L.D, I'm sure this teacher knows him since this is all about getting into S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Wait, what?" Steve asked confused about what was going on and why so little people were in the room.

"Sorry Ste, I forgot to tell you; this is the lesson that teaches you how to become an…" Bucky placed his fist to his chest and said "…Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D" mimicking Natasha from yesterday and she glared at Bucky with a little smirk of amusement from realising how silly she had looked from doing that.

"Yes, Ste is it? This is the lesson that gets you all the details about being and Agent and what you will need to get far in the business. I'm Mary or Mrs Freedman to you and I will be the brains and knowledge to your training and Mr Heeles will be your physical trainer and by the end of the year you will take both physical and knowledgeable tests to then allow you to be able to pursue as an Agent if you do well." She nodded to the four of them and then began with a task to mark out the S.H.I.E.L.D whereabouts on the map, which Steve had no clue about, to see if they knew the general stuff that they would need to know in the test.

Bucky poked Steve and whispered "c'mon let's get out of here" and took Steve's hand and said "Miss, me and Steve need to go we've got some business elsewhere."

"I know exactly what business you're implying so sit back down right now"

"No Miss, it's not what you think… Steve needs me you see for special needs" Bucky let go of Steve's hand and pushed him out the door "see you round gorgeous, oh and you too Natasha" winking at both Natasha and Tony, Bucky rushed out of the classroom and grabbed Steve's hand on a sprint away from the classroom laughing his little face off. "Man that was brilliant"

"Bucky, was this some kind of joke or am I really expected to go to that lesson again?"

"Nah man that was just to see what it's like and its bullshit and my father will tell you that. You can't just teach S.H.I.E.L.D and that teacher was way up her own arse to know anything about it. C'mon lets go make out in the common room since everyone will be in lesson" Bucky chuckled again and Steve followed surprised by his bad man style and thought about what his mum would think if she knew he was skipping lesson to make out with a guy. Oh she wouldn't be pleased, but Steve didn't care one bit.

The common room door slid open and Bucky locked it from inside once Steve was in and checked around to see if anyone was about, he came back with both thumbs up and said "all clear" raising his eyebrow, mischievously, and took both of Steve's hands and guided him to the biggest sofa in the room. "This is going to be hot man."

All Steve could do was nod and unbutton some of Bucky's buttons on his shirt clumsily and quickly and once Bucky ripped it off uncaring Steve could see all the toned areas and muscle his stomach possessed and was awed by his attractiveness, he looked beautiful. Bucky lifted Steve's top and whistled as Steve too had toned up recently at the gym and Bucky pressed his lips hard against Steve's stomach and made his way down to his pants, peeling them off in a slow motion all big eyed and ready to pounce. Steve kissed him on the head and brought his face towards him and kissed him on the lips, distracting him from what lay under his trousers since he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. Bucky flung Steve onto the sofa and made his way on top kissing his face, neck, body and just above the crotch and as he moved his hands down Steve said, quickly "Bucky, not yet not… penis" and Bucky halted and said "ok, Ste but at least let me touch your butt?"

Steve nodded and Bucky flipped Steve around and now it was Steve's turn to kiss him in all the places above the crotch as Bucky moved his hands down his underwear and squeezed his butt cheeks in a rhythm that moved Steve up and down on top of Bucky and after that they kissed once more and lay there for a bit in silence holding one another, rubbing each other.

It was Bucky who finally broke the silence when he whispered "you're so hot Ste, I didn't realise how perfect you were and I wish I could match up."

"What are you talking about, you perfect yourself I can't even describe how perfect you are Bucky, you're incredible."

"Why thankyou Steve, I like you a lot and I want to keep you forever."

"I wish I could do that, I wish we could just stop time for a bit and stay here for as long as we want without the stupid bell"

"Talking of which, it's going to go off in a bit… come on, let's get dressed and I'll buy you lunch."

* * *

_Thankyou so much for reading! Please make sure you remember to follow/review/favourite so I know you like it!_


	3. First Date

Chapter 3: First Date

* * *

_"You really have no idea to whom you speak, do you, mortal? I have watched you worms all this time—all of you scared and alone. On Midgard, you may play at being heroes, but here? You are less than nothing! Without Thor, who will save you now?"_

* * *

Steve and Bucky rushed out of the common room, half dressed, giggling and paced together holding hands before the bell rang and were bombarded with half witted teenagers rushing to their next lesson. Bucky dragged Steve along talking about how awesome it would be to stick his dick in a shaken up bottle of coke, he thought it would be like experiencing cum inside your vagina after a penis does it's thing and Steve shook his head while laughing at Bucky's unique imagination. As they approached the main door Bucky went soldier mode and said "right Ste, we have two options: one possible and one slightly impossible but both possible if you do that half grin of yours because that makes people melt you know?"

"Bucky, is there ever going to be a plan where you don't throw in my looks?"

"Of course not, you're too pretty" he grinned at Steve and Steve felt himself go red, Bucky continued "now here is what we're going to do, you're going to go up to Lindsey Skirt Too Short for her None Existent Ass and do your thing while I go to Jonathan Too Bi To Even Deny and do my thing, got it?"

"Sure Bucky, although one question"

"Go on?"

"Why do you get the guy?"

"Because you've already got your own tall dark and handsome fella, trust me Lindsey's easy to distract and once we have their attention teachers won't bother wondering what we're doing since those idiots are more popular than if Barak Obama was on YouTube"

"Not quite as popular, since if the President of the United States was on YouTube, it would be pretty known about."

"You know what I mean, don't give me your smart ass pout otherwise I will kiss you with anger and Lindsey will no longer want your attention"

Steve sighed and Bucky winked at him and then gave the signal to go and Steve approached Lindsey, slightly nervous in the sense that Steve had never flirted with a girl and wasn't sure if he was meant to stand a certain way to make sure she didn't read the big letters of GAY across his face and wasn't sure if it mattered how he stood: even so he stood one shoulder on the wall with one leg crossed around the other and began with the classic "how you doin'?" he nicked from _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._

Lindsey turned around and stared at Steve as though it was the weirdest situation to ever happen, ever and said "yes, what?"

"I was just walking to my lesson and saw your… your… your…"

"My what?"

Yes what? Steve was asking himself "Your… err glowing hair brighter than the sun and thought that maybe we could get to know one another" bro, really, you're trying not to be gay.

"Whatever, I'm late so can you like… you know piss off and stop being weird? I don't even know you"

"I bet you would like to though, huh? Sexually" Steve began to creep himself out, who says that to someone… idiot.

"Well aren't you a cutie, thinking you can approach a girl on your own and be so forward. I like that in a man, although I'm also sort of weirded out, never the less why not? Dinner tomorrow, Nandos?"

Steve was stunned, she was actually buying this? Was she really so stupid to want to go out with someone who uses TV Show lines as a way to flirt? Steve just said "I would, but I'm busy tomorrow so maybe another time pretty thing?"

"Whatever" then Lindsey left.

Steve looked over at Bucky and Bucky couldn't keep a straight face at Steve's attempt to flirt and said "Steve, you adorable little idiot! You really are gay aren't you?" He took his hand and rushed out of the main building before any staff appeared and said "so Nandos, pretty thing?" mimicking Steve and Steve said "was I really that bad?"

"You were adorably terrible and now I'm going to treat your cute ass to some chicken at Nandos because I feel like this will bring out a beautiful relationship between us ok?"

"Okay."

"Dude, I'm tearing up… don't Augustus Walters me man"

"What?"

"You haven't read or seen The Fault in Our Stars?"

"And you have?"

"Have you ever seen a gayer title?"

"Not really"

"Then of course I've seen it!" Steve laughed and Bucky gave his big teethy grin he gives only to Steve or if he's extremely happy.

Bucky squeezed Steve's hand and brought him onto the train into town and Steve was faced with his worst nightmare: cramped spaces. Sure, Steve coped in college because everyone was constantly moving around but once they stood still Steve always wanted to throw up. This train was very full, he wanted to cry at the sight of no chairs available but embraced himself because he wanted Bucky to like him and he didn't want to seem like that idiot scared of trains. Bucky brought him to a pole and Steve held on tightly; feeling other peoples thighs, hips, butt cheeks and whatever else against him but just focussed on Bucky's beautiful face. He'd never quite seen how beautiful Bucky was: his dark green eyes moving around the carriage, his dark, bold eyebrows that could both say 'hey' and 'no' and his light pink lips slightly moist from there last kiss contrasting his smooth pale face that was finished off with his black, swishy hair that Steve had noticed it had been rearranged more than 10 times today already into a messy quiff.

If Steve just focussed on Bucky, things might be ok… until there was a massive jolt and the whole carriage full of people was thrown backwards into one another and Bucky held on tightly to Steve who was whipped backwards into Bucky's crotch. Bucky would have probably laughed if he hadn't have been knocked out and bleeding on the ground and Steve began to panic as still people were being thrown all over the place, including him. What on earth was going on?

Steve held onto the chair leg and Bucky and just prayed that whatever was happening to this train would stop soon. He felt himself begin to throw up as more people piled on top of both him and Bucky and Steve just kept yelling at Bucky to wake up and be ok but still Bucky wouldn't move. Urghh, he should have never let Bucky bring him out of college, should never have gotten onto this train, should never have gotten with Bucky because then Bucky would be ok and Steve would be ok and no one would be throwing there hairy ass face into his neck every two seconds, seriously dude don't you shave like ever? Never mind, all that matters is that Bucky is ok and Bucky wakes up soon… if only Steve could reach into his back pocket and call somebody…

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH - the noise was agonisingly painful and everyone screamed to there knees, almost bowing down to someone.

What the hell…? "ALL RISE RIGHT NOW" the voice boomed across the carriage and made Steve shiver from fear and everyone began to command to this deeply manipulative voice and rose to their feet.

Steve didn't want to rise, he wanted to keep an eye on Bucky and make sure the bleeding was prevented by his T-shirt, but that voice brought an almost magic chill to obey and Steve had no option but to stand and make sure he had an eye over Bucky and make sure he was ok.

"Bucky Barnes, where are you?" the voice spoke from what seemed right next to Steve and suddenly Steve saw him, a tall man in a green suit and a staff that had a glowing gem on top which sent a tingly vibe through Steve's stomach and Steve began to feel ill again. How was he going to help Bucky without Bucky being revealed? Did Bucky know this man? Was this man the reason why Bucky brought Steve and left college? Had Bucky's fall been intentional?

"If you're hiding Bucky from me, no one on this train survives!"

Yeah, maybe this guy was bad… Steve couldn't risk the whole train but he couldn't risk Bucky either, what to do, what to do…

"I have Bucky, sir, but he is injured and I demand that if you are to take him… that you take me too." Steve spoke, surprised at his sudden bravery.

"And why would I want you?"

"I am an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, I have had all the necessary training and I could help you" what on earth was Steve doing, this was a complete lie and if this man found out that… it was a risk Steve took and Steve didn't know if he was saying the right things but he prayed this man knew was S.H.I.E.L.D was.

"Two agents in one day, fine you may join me along with Bucky but you must do as I say and you must now bring Bucky with you to me so I know you are worth my time"

"I will only do so if you tell me who you are?"

"If you were an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D you would know exactly who I am, never the less I am Loki of Asguard and I am here to collect Bucky Barnes. Now bring him to me!"

"My name is Steve Rogers, or Captain America to you, and I need your word that you will take both me and Bucky before I bring him to you" where the hell did Captain America come from, what was Steve doing?

"Captain America, now I've never heard of you but I suppose if you have an Agent name I can't argue with it. Come here, I'm growing impatient and I give you my word Captain that I will take both you and Bucky. Bring him before I kill everybody on this train."

Steve picked up Bucky in both arms and walked through the sobbing crowd of people towards the man in the green armour and the man smiled down at them both and then said "now aren't you a pretty thing? Take my staff"

"What about the train?"

"No one will remember anything, they will be fine. Now take my staff" He glared at Steve and Steve took the staff and all the nerves in his body empty as he was spun at a guess of 10,000 mph, maybe more and landed in a big metal object… and no Bucky. Where was he, why was there water being poured into the holes and where was Loki? Steve screamed and shouted as the water poured inside and began to search for a way out, if there was one. No doors, more water... Steve was trapped: Loki had lied. How on earth was he going to get out?

* * *

**Thankyou so much for reading! Please be sure to favourite/follow/review so I know you like it and I know it's worth continuing. More to come soon, hope you have a nice end to your summer!**


End file.
